leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mayor of Trovitopolis
The Mayor of Trovitopolis (Japanese: ビッグシティの市長 Mayor of Big City) is a character of the day in The Mystery Menace. While and were heading through Trovitopolis on the way to Trovita Island, they landed in the sewers after one of 's attempts to steal went wrong. The Trovitopolis Officer Jenny found them down there after Ash's Bulbasaur got kidnapped by a creature. After Ash and his friends got out of the sewers, they were locked in jail. The paranoid mayor wanted to get rid of the creature in the sewers to improve his chances in the next election, and hired a personal SWAT team to carry out his needs by guarding every sewer entrance in the city. However, after sealing all the exits in the sewers, it turned out the mayor cared more about winning the next election than what was going on down below, emphasizing his selfish, egocentric, power-hungry and cruel nature. As Ash and his friends were looking for Bulbasaur, and her were captured, too. It later turned out that a , which was twice its normal size, was the creature wreaking havoc. It was driven by loneliness, having been abandoned by the mayor when he was a child, and was looking for someone to keep it company. Ash, Misty, and then showed the whole town that the monster was the Bulbasaur that the mayor abandoned, after the pipes burst and flooded Trovitopolis City Hall. The mayor revealed the fact he abandoned the Bulbasaur because it wouldn't evolve. After hearing what happened, the townspeople realized the mayor had been lying the whole time and refused to vote for him. His Bulbasaur saw how cruel and ungrateful its former Trainer was and used its Vine Whip to throw the mayor onto one of his statues in humiliation. Afterwards, the town's Nurse Joy agreed to take care of the Bulbasaur. Pokémon Released . However, rather than care for it like any other , all he was focused on was getting Bulbasaur to evolve into . When this didn't happen quick enough, he cruelly dumped Bulbasaur into a sewer and abandoned it without a second thought. Bulbasaur cried out sadly as the wooden raft floated down to the sewer. As the years passed, although Bulbasaur still didn't evolve, it grew to twice the normal size and abducted Ash's Bulbasaur, , and . However, Bulbasaur wasn't malicious; it was simply lonely after being alone for so long. Eventually, with the help of his , Ash brought Bulbasaur back to the surface. However, the mayor still wanted nothing to do with it. While the mayor likely lost the election, Bulbasaur had a happy ending and was adopted by Nurse Joy. Bulbasaur's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=中嶋聡彦 Toshihiko Nakajima 林原めぐみ Megumi Hayashibara (as a child) |en=Jimmy Zoppi |he=שלמה סדן Shlomo Sadan |cs=Jiří Zavřel Ivo Novák (as a child) |no=Trond Teigen |pt_br=Daoiz Cabezudo Sílvio Giraldi (as a child) |es_eu=Juan Lombardero Pilar Martín (as a child) |pl=Robert Ostolski}} Trivia * The mayor appears to be a caricature of authoritarian rulers, and his appearance may be based on . The appearance of numerous posters of himself, and the presence of a statue of his likeness, may be a reference to the s created by rulers such as . Category:Orange Islands characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters Category:Mayors de:Gefahr im Kanal#Bürgermeister von Trovitopolis fr:Maire de Tartofoupolis it:Sindaco di Trovitopolis